Realization
by KaoruDevilUkeTwinHitachiin
Summary: Hikaru finds himself turned on by Kaoru's dirty dream about him
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru x Kaoru~ Chapter 1. Realization.  
It was a normal day at the Ouran Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru,the twins sat at a table with two normal women. Hikaru laughed softly as he told the girls about Kaoru getting scared.  
"And he just bolted right out of bed!". Kaoru looked down with a face full of hurt.  
"Hikaru... I told you not to tell anyone... why are you so mean to me?" Hikaru stopped and looked at his younger twin and pulled him close,lifting his chin with one arm firmly around Kaoru's waist.  
"You were just so cute... im sorry".  
"I forgive you Hikaru..."  
The girls began sqealing at the brotherly love. Tamaki stood up,  
"I'm sorry all my wonderful dears but I'm afraid the school is closing for the weekend,good-bye my princesses!" He waved.  
After they left Tamaki turned to the Twins.  
"Me and Kyouya have a meeting,Haruhi had chores ,and Mori and Huni have practice so we need you two to stay after and clean up,is that alright?" They both nodded softly as they left. Hikaru sighed,  
"Sit down and I'll be done in a bit." He said firmly.  
Kaoru looked confused "But Hikaru... "  
"Leave it to me!" He yelled.  
Kaoru nodded and looked down as Hikaru cleaned.  
Soon after his finished and the ride was there. Gently,Hikaru picked the sleeping Kaoru up bridal style and put him in the car,getting in after.  
Once they got home,Hikaru put him bed and noticed his brothers cheeks were pink,Kaoru gave a face full of pleasure as Hikaru watched him.  
"H-hikaru...mmm..." Hikaru's eyes widened and he blushed.  
"Hikaru...nn,yes..! Oh Hikaru..!" He began moaning louder.  
Hikaru watched his younger brother have this dirty dream,getting hard from the moans.  
"Yes..Hikaru your s-so..d-deep..!"  
Hikaru took off his own pants and boxers and began stroking himself as Kaoru moaned. Half an hour Hikaru moaned and came on Kaoru's face, "Thank god he's a hard sleeper..." Hikaru smiled and laid down next to Kaoru and went to sleep,not bothering to get dressed.  
(Sorry its sooooooooo short! Next Chapter will be longer and based off my roleplay!)


	2. Purposing

Hikaru x Kaoru Chapter 2 Purposing  
Hikaru and Kaoru's alarm went off,it was the first day of summer vacation.  
"Hikaru... Hikaru." Kaoru groaned.  
Hikaru groaned and sat up,slamming his fist on it.  
Kaoru got up,"Im going to take a shower.."  
He rubbed his face and felt sticky stuff. "Hikaru whats on my face...?"  
Hikaru sat up and looked at him "Huh- Oh uh im not sure! Here lets wipe it off!" He quickly wiped his cum off his brothers face.  
Kaoru looked confused " Your acting strange... Why?"  
Hikaru looked at him and laughed awkwardly. "Haha! im not acting weird! You are!" He continued that awkward laugh.  
"Um okay im gonna take a shower..." He got up and took a shower. Hikaru sighed,then got up and peeked on Kaoru in the shower.  
Kaoru got out and wrapped in a towel then walked to the closet and noticed Hikaru starring.  
Kaoru blushed and ignored it.  
He got dressed into a white tank top hoody and orange shorts that went to his knees.  
"Kaoru... " Hikaru shaked nervously. Kaoru looked at him,"Yes?"  
Hikaru now had boxers on. He walked in front of Kaoru and got on one knee, "W-will you marry me..?"  
Kaoru blushed and to Hikaru's suprisement he said yes. "Oh my god Hikaru yes!" Kaoru said,crying in happiness.  
Hikaru smiled and hugged him tight. "Great! I love you Kaoru..."  
Kaoru blushed "I love you too..."  
They both hugged each other tightly.  
"Now stop crying.. this is a happy moment."  
Kaoru nodded and smiled,breaking the hug.  
Hikaru cupped his brothers face in his hands and kissed him deeply.  
Kaoru blushed and kissed him back,but soon after,Hikaru pushed Kaoru on the bed roughly.  
Kaoru blushed,being held on the bed  
His brother smirked, "Lets play a game." He cuffed him to the bed and put a gag in his mouth.  
"Mmm!mmph!" Kaoru struggled.  
(What will happen next? Will Kaoru enjoy himself? To bad im not telling! ^~^ Ill make the next longer c:)


	3. The Punishment Game

Hikaru x Kaouru Chapter 3 The Punishment game.

Hikaru smirked after getting his younger brother undressed. Kaoru blushed and his yell was muffled.  
Hikaru got himself undressed.  
"I know what your dream was about,you've been a bad boy and its time i punish you."  
Kaoru blushed,shaking his head back and forth quickly.  
"mmph! mmph!"  
Hikaru softly spreaded his brothers legs and licked at his entrance.  
Kaoru moaned but it was muffled,"Mmm!"  
He waited till he was soaked and lined his cock with his younger brothers hole.  
"I hope your ready."  
He slammed his cock hard all the way into his twin. Kaoru bit on the gag so har it broke,he then let out a loud moan.  
"H-hikaru!"  
"Yeah that's right! Scream my name,tell me what you want!" He demanded,thrusting harder.

He moaned louder, "I want my dirty,sexy,hot and nasty twin brother to fuck me hard in the ass with his big cock!"  
Hikaru grinned and slammed it in him  
. "Thats right,tell me how much you love me!"  
Kaoru did as told. "Oh i love you so much Hikaru!"  
Soon after,he came deep into Kaoru. Kaoru moaned softly as his brother uncuffed him.  
They both cuddled up and fell asleep naked.  
Kaoru snuggled him tightly and smiled in his sleep. Hikaru did same,holding him tight and protectively.  
The night went on as the moon light shined threw the window,brightly lighting the couple up.  
The twin maids walked in and cleaned up,noticing their clothes were on the floor.  
One picked them up and put them in the washer as the other cleaned up.  
One noticed the rings on their fingers. "Their...engaged?" She asked confused.  
The other just shrugged.  
(Okay maybe it's not that long,but the other will be ^-^' )


	4. Back to school

Hikaru x Kaoru~ Chapter 4 ~ Back to school

It was the first day of school,Monday morning.  
The alarm went off,Hikaru groaned and slammed his fist on it,his other arm wrapped around his fiance's waist.  
"Ugh,Kaoru,wake up."  
Kaoru groaned "I don't wanna.." Hikaru smirked and leaned to his ear and whispered,  
"Aww was i too rough last night?"  
Kaoru bolted up,"Im up!"  
The maids both walked in,laying their clothes on the end of the bed and leaving.  
They both got dressed and went to school.  
Everyone rejoined at Music Room 3

Hikaru told everyone the new.  
The girls were asking tons of questions now.  
"So what did you do all summer?" one asked.  
Hikaru smirked, "Well we just played some punishment games~"  
Kaoru blushed and looked away, "Hika,your embarrassing me..."  
Hikaru lifted his chin and gave him a soft kiss "Im sorry,but it was so fun,and you were so cute,screaming my name."  
Another girl asked,"So was it hard purposing?"  
Hikaru nodded,"Yes,but im glad he said yes." He smiled.  
Hikaru truly felt happy and he was glad Kaoru had said yes. Even if it was wrong,Taboo is always fun ,right?

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, "I'm so glad we made it this far."  
"Well it might be wrong but,we were born together,and never left each others side,you could say,we were kinda soul mates."  
The girls sqealed with nosebleeds.  
"I want some candy.." Hikaru said.  
He then looked at Kaoru and lifted his chin,lips inches apart, "Like you~ You taste so sweet."  
This caused Kaoru to blush,speechless.

Tamaki watched intensely from behind the couch.  
He was kinda turned on by the Taboo but ignored it as Kyouya tried pulling him away.  
"Queen you do not pull the king away from his entertainment!"  
Kyouya nodded respectfully and walked back to his lap top ad continued with typing.  
No one ever knew what the Ootori was typing but who cares,right?

Hikaru picked up Kaoru and left,heading home.  
As they were walking,Kaoru's matching bracelet flew off his wrist into the street.  
He let go of Hikaru's hand and ran into the street and picked it up.  
Seconds later,a car passed and hit Kaoru.  
Hikaru ran to him,freaking out, "Kaoru,Kaoru!"  
Kaoru was out cold,bloody and his leg was twisted in an odd way.  
"Shit!" Was all Hikaru could say.

The next day at the hospital,Hikaru was asleep on a chair,holding Kaoru's hand as Kaoru was still knocked out.  
The nurses walked in and put more blood on the rack,connecting it to Kaoru's chest and arms.  
Hikaru could just feel his heart splitting in two.  
Hikaru and Kaoru had always been together,he couldn die,not now.  
Not ever!

Hikaru's eyes watered as he looked at his twin,he almost looked dead.  
He softly planted a kiss on Kaoru's cold lips and sighed.  
"Please don't die,Kaoru,i need you...I love you..."  
"Please...you cant,not now..."  
He sighed and sat back down,staring out the window.

Weeks went on,Kaoru hadnt woken up.  
Hikaru was loosing faith,he didn't want to loose him.  
Hikaru stared at his unconscious brother.  
"Kaoru,if you can hear me...I love you."  
His eyes watered and he cried,he cried all night long.

Hikaru couldnt take this anymore,he wanted Kaoru.  
He loved Kaoru,he needed him.  
His heart wouldn't stop hurting,He needed his twin to wake up.  
He was going to loose his mind.

(This was made early for my Hikaru3. So will Kaoru make it? Who knows? Find out on Chapter 5! ) 


	5. Kaoru's awakening!

Hikaru x Kaoru~Chapter 5 Kaoru's awakening!

It had been 3 months by now and Hikaru was still waiting for Kaoru of course.  
Kaoru mumbled softly and slowly opened his eyes with a small yawn.  
He looked to the side to see his reflection lying in the chair asleep.  
He smiled softly,"Oh Hikaru I knew you'd be waiting... "  
He noticed that they were still holding hands and smiled warmly.

Hikaru slowly sat up and yawned and the first thing he did was turn to his brother,he was awake.  
He smiled brightly and hugged him, "Kaoru!"  
Kaoru smiled gently,hugging back.  
"Kaoru! Are you okay?! Do you still hurt anywhere?!"  
"No,I'm fine Hikaru..."  
"Are you lying?"  
"Why would i lie to you?" He smiled.

Days later they were at home.  
Hikaru sat on the bed and pulled Kaoru on his lap.  
He blushed,"Y-yes..?"  
Hikaru smiled,"Lets watch a scary movie."  
He put the movie in and brought some popcorn.  
Once the movie started, he sat Kaoru on his lap,wrapping his arms around his waist with the bowl in Kaoru's lap.

It got to a scary part and Kaoru got scared,grabbing Hikaru's arm and hugging his tight.  
"H-hikaru...!"  
Hikaru lifted his chin,"Its just a movie,besides,im always here." He smiled and kissed him softly.  
Kaoru blushed and continued to kiss his brother,bringing his hand up to his cheek as they kissed.  
Hikaru laid down,Kaoru on top as they continued kissing.  
He trickled his fingers down to Kaorus's ass and softly squeezed it.  
They both softly moaned into the kiss as Hikaru licked at his bottom lip,begging for entrance to his brothers sweet mouth.

Quickly,Kaoru granted permission gladly.  
They intertwined their tongues together roughly as saliva coated Kaoru's chin,dripping to his neck.  
As they kissed,Hikaru pushed down Kaoru's pants and moved his hands down a little more and spreaded his ass.  
He softly tickled Kaoru's tight entrance with a finger.  
Soon enough he felt it was wet so he decided to slid a finger in.  
Kaoru moaned into the kiss.  
Hikaru trusted his fingers and added a second and continued thrusting them hard.

Kaoru split the kiss and moaned loudly,as Hikaru smirked,thrusting his fingers faster.  
Kaoru moaned more and more,"Nnn-Hika..!"  
Hikaru pushed off his own pants and lined his 11in cock up with his entrance and then slammed Kaoru down on his dick.  
Kaoru moaned loudly, "H-hikaru...!"  
He smirked,bouncing his younger twin on his lap.

An hour later of hot,sweaty,hard ,passionate sex,they both were panting hard.  
"Hika,that was amazing..."  
"More amazing cause your little pink hole is so tight~"  
Kaoru blushed and cuddled his brother.  
Hikaru held him close to his naked body.  
"We have school tomorrow.."  
Hikaru nodded,"I'm aware."

They both smiled and looked at each other,then laughed softly.  
"Well the movies over." Kaoru said with a light giggle.  
Hikaru chuckled,"Yep we had sex through the whole movie.  
They both laughed lightly.  
Kaoru yawned,"Lets go to sleep."

Hikaru agreed and they both went to sleep.  
It was around 9pm~  
They were both covered up,cuddling each other.  
The window was slightly open and left a small breeze.  
A soft smile appeared on Kaoru's face as he slept in his brothers arms.


	6. A surprise for the Hitachiin twins

HikaKao Chapter 6~ The Surprise for the Hitachiin Twins!

"Kaoru~" Hikaru whispered into his ear,"Time to get up~"  
Kaoru groaned and sat up noticing a plate of his favorite food on the bed.  
"Hikaru whats this?" He asked softly.  
"I made you breakfast. Now eat up,Im going to get ready."  
Hikaru walked into the bathroom and began getting dressed for school as Kaoru ate.

Hikaru walked out after getting dressed and took Kaoru's hand,placing the ring on his finger.  
"Dont forget that my sweet twin~" He smiled.  
Kaoru blushed and smiled sweetly,"Right."  
He set the plate on the nightstand and got dressed,putting his bag over his shoulder.  
Hikaru looked at him,"Ready?"  
Kaoru nodded,"Yes."

They walked into the host club seeing everyone in white tux's.  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused and asked at the same time, "Whats going on?"  
Tamaki smiled, "Your wedding will be out in front of the campus today~ Everyone will be there!"  
Kaoru looked at Hikaru and Hikaru looked at Kaoru.  
Seconds later,Tamaki grabbed Hikaru and Kyouya grabbed Kaoru.

Kyouya took Kaoru into the changing room and put him in a orange tux.  
"I love orange!" Kaoru smiled into the mirror.  
Kyouya pushed up his glasses,"That IS the point. And I must say,you do look rather attractive."  
Kaoru blushed, "Thanks Kyouya.."  
Kyouya nodded and they went back into the room.

Tamaki took Hikaru into the changing room and put him in a blue tux.  
"Hmm we need to do something with your hair.." Tamaki said,then straightening it to look more seme-ish.  
Hikaru sighed, "I do love blue.."  
Tamaki smiled, "Thats the point!"  
They both went back in the room and Hikaru and Kaoru quickly hugged each other.  
"Hika!"  
"Kao!"

"Okay reunion over!" Tamaki said as they dragged the twins into the courtyard.  
Girls and Guys in the highschool were all sitting and waiting.  
Tamaki started the piano.  
The wedding went on like any other one would go.

Later that night Kaoru and Hikaru were worn out.  
Kaoru yawned and passed out along with Hikaru.  
This was it,they had their dream accomplished.  
They were married and would move in to their own house,inheriting their parents money.  
They WERE soul mates after all.

(Sorry guys this i the last chapter! But i will make some black butler and Hetalia! Find me on facebook ~ . ?id=100007193643060 )


End file.
